The Act
by Crimsonpheonix271
Summary: REWRITE - CHAP 1 DONE Something just wasn't normal with the saru, Gojyo trys to find out whats wrong and finds out its bigger and more terrifing than he demed possible. Complete OOC'ness. Good luck.
1. Somethings Wrong

I know its been quite a while since I've even touched this so I am going to rewrite it because it could do with some improvement. Well here you go.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Chapter One

Why couldn't they see how stupid this whole situation was? Well he couldn't really say anything now could he, not that they'd listen. It was painful watching those two sing themselves hoarse, that they absolutely sucked at it just made the whole thing annoying. Goku wished he could say something but then again he has a mask to hold up. It was a wonder that no-body noticed it was all a facade to keep everything hidden. But how did Sanzo stand it, it was awful. He noticed Sanzo's hand clench around the glass he was holding, almost enough to break it. This was going to end either really badly or extremely funny. It didn't take long for the paper fan to come out, making a sharp sound when it connected to the back of their heads. Goku could hold it anymore and collapsed laughing trying to hold himself up against the table.

They had just arrived in the town when it started raining, by the time their rooms had been sorted Gojyo was once again trying to get Hakkai to drink, it had only taken a few more minutes before the first cup had come out and then it went downhill. They were witness to the first time Hakkai got drunk, which was supposed to be impossible but oh well I guess that wasn't true anymore. Sanzo and Goku would never had let them near a single cup of alcohol had they know that is was going to be the effect it had.

After Goku had gotten sick of listening to the two tone deaf idiots in the main room of the hotel they were at, he went to his room that he was going to share with Gojyo. Even this far from them the noise still travelled throughout the complex. He had thought that the Water Sprit had been a bad singer but Hakkai was one in a million, he reminded himself to never let him get drunk or sing again. He had thought that Hakkai was more intelligent than that, wasn't he supposed to be the one causing trouble, not the other way round?

After a while Sanzo started up the stairs and he realized how bad they really were if they had made Sanzo move out of his sanctuary in front of the fire. Normally nothing would move the monk until he was ready for sleep which was for a while yet he thought as he made a disturbed face at the horrific sounds coming from below.

Sometime later there was a loud commotion down stairs so Goku realised that rest of the inn had gotten fed up with all the noise as well. He realised that while he could sleep as it was quite, as people couldn't really sleep with all that going on, he should probably bring the other two up; they really didn't need then passed out in the Inns common room.

By the time he had made it to the room it seemed like everyone had once again retreated into their rooms, leaving the two comatose like people asleep in the middle of the floor. The first one he returned to his room was Hakkai, who seemed like the lighter of the two but still was quite heavy. It took all of five minutes to reach the second floor and knock on Sanzo's door.

Just after he had touched it, it swung open softly; obviously Sanzo knew him quite well if he was able to predict this reaction. Goku dragged Hakkai into the room, not even looking over at the taken bed on the other side. The whole time it took to pace Hakkai onto the bed he could feel Sanzo's stare bearing into his back, as unrelenting as always. Just as he was about to return to grab Gojyo, he heard and muttered question.

"Why?"

Goku turned slightly to the side, just enough to stare right into the questioning eyes looking at him.

"Because it was needed."

By the time he had arrived back at his room with Gojyo in tow, it was after midnight. Laying him onto the vacant bed Goku couldn't help but wonder if they were always going to be like this, whenever it rained, Gojyo would either go very quiet or get really drunk; Sanzo wasn't that bad but it didn't change the fact that sometimes he just felt like whacking him over the head with the paper fan he had taken habit to carry. Hakkai was probably the easiest one to deal with on such occasions as he didn't really take it out onto others.

He watched as Gojyo curled into himself as if seeking warmth even though it was in the middle of summer and they should be taking blankets off instead of putting them on. Gojyo, at that moment reminded him of someone so much younger. It was moments like these that reminded him that no matter how old his body seemed or how much younger than the others he looked; he was actually the oldest out of all them, and that thought left an odd feeling with him, one that he really couldn't name.

Goku shot one last look at the person on the bed and felt a shot of irritation and anger vibrate through him. They spent their lives wallowing in self pity, sure they had difficulties and loss early in their lives but at least they knew what they have lived through, memories of the people that may be gone now but still were parts of their lives. Goku had nothing like that, the earliest memories that he had were of looking at the blue sky through cage bars and using his own hair to keep him warm; but you didn't see him wallowing in self pity, he didn't have any knowledge of who he was before his life in the cage.

He curled upon himself, trying to stave off the shivers that were taking hold of his body. He locked all the anger and unwanted feelings deep in the back of his mind, almost erasing them from his conscious. He closed his eyes tight and willed himself to sleep, letting the blackness of unconsciousness take over.

When Goku finally arrived downstairs for food, it was past mid-day. Sanzo was reading once again but looked like he had been up for quite awhile, while on the other hand Gojyo and Hakkai looked like they had just managed to drag themselves out of their respective beds. As he sat down all he got was a murmured 'good morning' out of Hakkai, the others completely ignoring his presence all together.

It looks like he had been spot on last night when he thought that they were going to have major hangovers, Gojyo was rubbing his temples trying to lessen the throbbing pain Goku knew he was feeling; While Hakkai had a bottle of pain relievers in front of him, which on its own was weird unless they belonged to Sanzo. He had to stifle his laughter; it wasn't often that Hakkai was taken off guard. Goku was happily surprised when his breakfast was untouched.

"Ne Sanzo, what-"

"Shut up you annoying brat!" They all turned to stare at Hakkai, surprised. Goku felt hurt flush through him but it was quickly covered in anger. He put his knife down, trying to stay calm and slowly walked out of the room leaving the others to stare after him.

It was half an hour later when Goku heard a knock on his room door dragging him out of his thoughts. He knew instantly when he heard the hesitation in the action. The silence dragged on for a while neither wanted to talk first.

"Look I'm sorry."Goku heard him mumble and he really couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not but at the moment he really didn't care. This whole business of feeling sorry for yourself was wearing him thin.

"Just leave Hakkai, just go away." His voice was tired, projecting his thoughts out loud. It was another minute before he heard him shuffle away. Goku just wondered how this was all going to work out.

There chap one is redone.

It there is anything I messed up with please tell, and I would like you thoughts on this chap please.\

Cimsonpheonix271


	2. Chapter 2 He Knows

Thanks for reading the last chapter (and for any reviews). I hope you like this, I know there is extreme OOC'ness but just live with it.

Hope you like this instalment of The Act.

Disclamer: Am i a Guy?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

When Hakkai came down, we just didn't know what to think. His face was crestfallen and it looked as if he was about to cry, which scared us because it was completely different than his over proud grin that he normally had. Normally it over stoic man would be annoyed for the smile that was continuously there, but something was someting amiss when it wasn't there. They didn't know what Goku had said but it must have been disturbing.

They asked what had happened all Hakkai could say was something was diffinatly wrong, he then told them what Goku had said when he had asked.

_----------Flashback----------_

_He walked up to the door and knocked, he knew that Goku was in the room and he should have answered. So when he didn't Hakkai called out to him,_

"_Goku are you ok"_

_What he got in reply was not something that would come out of the monkey's mouth._

"_I'm fine, just leave me alone Kay"_

_This was all completely different than his normal denemor and cheerful self._

_Something was definatly amiss._

_-----------End of Flashback------_

They were all silent while Hakkai said what had happened, while the other two were silent and confused the monk had a knowing smirk on his face. This didn't go unnoticed be either of them, so when Gojyo spoke up and asked what he was smirking about and what was going on. But they didn't get much of an answer except that as he left the room he said-

"Well it's about time he stoped it, and after a thought it would never happen"

As he left the room the two that were still in there just got more confused.

"What was that all about?"

Hakkai whispered as Gojyo was about to light a new smoke.

"I have no idea"

He replied, which wasn't the truth at all. After all he had a pretty goog inkling of what was going on since he had suspected to a long time before and had seen some weird things form the little stupid monkey lately. He just didn't seem cheerful, no that's not it .He _had_ seemed cheerful, Gojyo couldn't understand how long it had been going on but it seemed all his cheerfulness was an act; the only thing that seemed normal was his abnormal appetite and how much he ate.

Though he was pretty sure what was going on, it was pretty obvious that the damned monk knew what was going on so he followed him as he went to the saru's room. And what he heard didn't shock him as much as it should of.

After he left the room and the other two he went to see Goku. Thought Sanzo knew what was going on he still wanted to confirm his suspicions. So when he knocked and asked if he could come in he wasn't surprised to see a scowl on the saru's face.

"Hey, Sanzo what brings you here?"

"I could ask what was going on but it think i've got a pretty good idea, you think I could be right"

The only answer he got was to be let in, after the door closed behind him, he didn't notice Gojyo creep up and put his ear against the door.

What he heard was something that surprised

him and made him feel guilty for not noticing it earlier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger I know you hate them but just suck it up.

I hope you like it and if you have any ideas or comments please review me and ill complentment anything you have.

I hope you like the next chapter.

Thankyou for reading,

/Crimsonpheonix271/


	3. Chapter 3 Pure Terror

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the next chapter as much

As you liked the last one.

Disclamer: Not mine, if it was Goku would slightly Rmember his past.

-

What happened last time -

"Hey, Sanzo what brings you here?"

"I could ask what was going on but it think I've got a pretty good idea, you think I could be right"

The only answer he got was to be let in, after the door closed behind him, he didn't notice Gojyo creep up and put his ear against the door.

What he heard was something that surprised

Him and made him feel guilty for not noticing it earlier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

_---------Flash Back------_

_With his ear to the door this is what he heard._

"_Ne, Sanzo what's wrong" _

_He heard Goku whisper, and then the next second he heard a yelp and was sure that the bakasaru had just got hit with the paper fan. As he tried to stifle a laugh he almost missed the next bit, he was sure it was Sanzo's voice but he had never heard it this intimidating._

"_Don't you even try to lie to my face, when I've been with you long enough to know what's going on, so don't even try._

"_How long have you known, Ne?"_

_He almost couldn't tell that it was saru's voice, it seemed old and something made him shiver as he heard it._

_What he heard next was what surprised him._

"_Drop the stupid Act, you stupid saru, I know you well enough so give it a rest will you? At least Act your age when you're around me or ill whack you again"_

"_Why" _

_This is what shocked him the most was that the saru admitted that he was acting around us._

"_Its just easier this way when i've got to live with three gloomy guys. You don't know how hard it is to not knock your daylights everything they start something. I know you all have dark pasts, so do I but you don't see me sulking every time it starts to rain of when they say something about my hair or eyes."_

"_I just wish that you all could at least accept it a little and learn to move on."_

"_You don't understand it at all"_

_At this Gojyo shivered, at the venom dripping from the monk's voice but for some reason Goku didn't seem scared at all._

"_Hmpf, you all seem to think you all have the worst lives there could be, well let me tell you something your lives aren't as bad as they seem and someday you will understand Sanzo._

_The last word was spoken with a superiority that even the Gods would marvel at._

_Gojyo heard the paper fan being brought out and the sound of someone creeping forward and knew that the saru was going to be hit again._

_So what happened next surprised him and would have surprised the monk even more._

"_Don't even think about it, Sanzo. If you do, you will regret it."_

_For some reason Gojyo shivered even though the voice had sounded normal, no let me correct that it sounded as if he was board and was tired of this game. The last thing he heard before he got away from the door was._

"_If you say anything about this to the others, you will not get of lightly. Swear it, now."_

"_I...I...I swear"_

_Gojyo had no idea the stupid monk as that scared or had he ever heard anything such as fear in his voice before._

_But the sound of someone walking towards the door made him run to the next corner and look at the door hidden in the shadows. The next sight scared him and he wasn't surprised that Sanzo had been scared._

_What walked out of that room seemed like something crossed between a god and a devil. And it terrified him._

_As Goku walked the other way Gojyo slid down the wall shaking. He was purely scared._

_--------End of Flash Back-------_

It had been five minutes and Gojyo had decided to go see how Sanzo was.

He wouldn't say anything about what had happened because it seemed if he said anything it would put both there lives in danger.

As he walked towards the room that he shared with Sanzo, he tried to pull his act together and succeeded.

As he opened the door he saw Sanzo near the window facing out so that no one could see his face.

"Hey Sanzo"

The monk turned to look at him with the calmest face he had ever seen and it scared him. Sanzo never had a calm face it was either Pissed or just Angry. His was just calm, but he could see that he was still trembling.

"I'm going to bed, so don't disturb me, Kay."

The monk just nodded and looked away. Gojyo had the feeling that he still didn't trust his voice enough that it didn't shake.

He just went and lay down on this bed and tried to ignore the still shaking monk.

He had lots of things to think about and he didn't have time to worry about the monk.

----------------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter.

If you did then you will also like the next one.

It shouldn't be to long in the waiting.

Please Review if you have any ideas for new stories.

Well I'm gonna sleep (yawn).

(Its midnight)

Read the next one

/Crimsonpheonix271/


	4. Chapter 4 Not Knowing

I hope you liked the frightened Sanzo because I know I did

If you liked the last chapter you will also like this one.

Thank you for the reviews

Please enjoy.

Disclamer: I wish, but nobody like's me. So its not mine.

---------

"I'm going to bed, so don't disturb me, Kay."

The monk just nodded and looked away. Gojyo had the feeling that he still didn't trust his voice enough that it didn't shake.

He just went and lay down on this bed and tried to ignore the still shaking monk.

He had lots of things to think about and he didn't have time to worry about the monk.

-----------

Chapter Four

Sanzo Pov

I never want to see Goku like that again, it just wasn't normal. But I shouldn't be complaining when he actually took of his mask for me.

I knew that he had been acting for a while; I first noticed when we were fighting a while back.

_-----Flash Back-----_

_Goku had wondered off while they were fighting which happened a lot but this time he was going to far off for it to be safe, so I nodded to the others and pointed to Goku and the others obviously understood. But what I would see would change my view of him for ever._

_The first thing I heard was a very pissed of voice that I assumed was the youkai, but I had a very bad feeling about it so I waited it out._

"_I've had enough of this"_

_This voice was defiantly scary and I started to worry for Goku's safety._

"_Then just give up"_

_This was almost certainly the youkai but did this mean that they were fighting?_

"_Not a chance, we were just in the middle of eating lunch and you had to disturb me. How are you gonna pay for that, hmm?_

_It was then that I noticed that this was Goku and not the others, but something sounded out of place, it was not Goku's normal voice. This one sounded old and tired, and there was something wise in the sound of it._

_I peaked around the corner and the sight shocked me. The youkai were fleeing and Goku's back was to me so I couldn't see his expression but it must have been scary, since the others had run off like that._

"_Goku?"_

_This is when he turned around and it was a split second that his mask wasn't there that he saw something that made him shake. He looked normal but in his eyes there was something he could not place, something old._

_----End of Flash Back----_

He just never understood how scary it was until to night, he didn't look like the normal Goku at all but something ancient and powerful.

Hakkai Pov

I don't know what was going on but this wasn't normal, after a while I went to check on Goku, because the last while had been way to quite. As he left his room he saw Gojyo sitting on the floor shaking that defiantly was not normal, while he was contemplating what was going on Gojyo got up and when towards his room.

He noticed that he tried to calm himself before he entered the room. As he walked forward towards them all he heard was a timid voice say.

"I'm going to bead, so don't disturb me, Kay"

That was all he heard before he continued on, thinking what would have scared Gojyo that much. It was obviously not Sanzo or he wouldn't have gone to see him.

The only choice left was the little one, but he had no idea how he could of scared him they fought all the time and he had never been scared of him.

While still thinking this he went to find Goku, about to ask him what was going on. When he found him he stoped in him tracks, something wasn't normal at all with this scene, and it was defiantly scary.

--------------------------

Ha another cliff hanger, I know you hate them but hold up.

Don't worry it will be good.

Hope you liked this one.

Thanks for reading

/Crimsonpheonix271/


	5. Chapter 5 Something Godly

Thank You for the reviews.

I hope you like this one as much as the last one.

Please enjoy

Disclamer: No nono, dont ruin my dream..... Ok its not mine.

------

The only choice left was the little one, but he had no idea how he could of scared him they fought all the time and he had never been scared of him.

While still thinking this he went to find Goku, about to ask him what was going on. When he found him he stoped in him tracks, something wasn't normal at all with this scene, and it was defiantly scary.

-----

Chapter Five

When Hakkai found Goku he was out side. He noticed that it was dribbling and it seemed to make Goku look inhuman. The next thing he noticed was there was youkai around him but they weren't moving they were just still, as if they were scared to move.

One of them noticed him and gave him a pleading look, not understanding he went to talk to Goku.

"Goku?"

He turned and Hakkai found out why the ones around him were cowering and trying to run away, Goku looked like something crossed between a God and something evil. And the vicious smirk on his face sent chills down his spine.

"Yes, Hakkai?"

The voice was not normal for the hyperactive monkey, this one sounded malious and old. Hakkai was starting to feel scared just looking at him.

"I...Is everything alright?"

"Hmm, I guess so. I'm just in a bad mood."

Hakkai just nodded and turned to go, just stopping to say-

"You should hurry it up or your gonna get a cold"

"Hmm, okay. See you inside."

When Hakkai reached the door he ran straight to the others room. As he knocked Sanzo opened the door. Seeing him this dishevelled Sanzo guessed what had happened. But he still asked the other man.

"What's wrong Hakkai, it looks like you ran a marathon"

Hakkai just stared at the other man for a moment, it seemed he knew what was wrong but was not allowed to talk about it.

Not knowing why, he was about to ask but Sanzo just held up his hand and pointed at the other man in the room.

Sanzo just didn't won't Gojyo to know that something was up with his favourite saru, not knowing that he already knew about what was going on and was awake just now thinking about the monkey.

When Sanzo opened the door on Hakkai he knew that he had bumped into the chimp and had seem something they was not normal. Though this whole day had been anything but normal.

He waited a few seconds then looked up to see them both staring at him, there was something unnerving about there unusual stares and the way they seemed to be acting.

"What's wrong with you two?"

They both looked away as if they were hiding something, which he knew they were hiding what was wrong with the Saru. Which wasn't much of a secret but the other two didn't know that.

"There is nothing wrong; we were just wondering how the hell you sleep like that?"

Well that was a normal enough question but there was nothing wrong with how he slept except that half his body was hanging of the bed, it just seemed like the most comfortable position.

"What's wrong with it, hmm?"

Hakkai was the one who answered.

"Nothing but I was wondering if you every fell off?"

"Not in my time, it's quite comfortable if you lay properly"

"Yeah right, it's probably as comfortable as me trying to sleep with your snoring"

This was Sanzo; he seemed to be trying to lighten the mood. As he tried to he had an almost awkward look on his face.

(Who would ever see an awkward look on his face wouldn't live to tell)

The look on his face made Hakkai burst into a fit of giggles while I tried to hide my laughter and it didn't last long. In a few seconds I had fallen of the bed a started to laugh hysterically, this just made Hakkai laugh more while Sanzo looked like he was gonna kill someone.

The next second we both got whacked over the head with paper fan, Sanzo hit us harder than normal and I could feel the lump forming on my head. I was about to stop when I saw the look on his face, he seemed embarrassed which most people thought was impossible for the grumpy monk.

We only stoped laughing when the monk said-

"You better shut up before I do something you not gonna like"

His voice was low and it sounded like he was seriously pissed off.

Hakkai then left as fast as he could, saying

"Well then I'm gonna go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow and we are all gonna need the rest"

"Okay"

"Night"

That night they all tried to work out how tomorrow was going to go and how they were suppose to act around the Saru. The monkey in question was outside on the roof under the moonlight, asleep.

From the outward perspective it looked like it was peaceful but from within they were arguing how to act tomorrow so the others could travel peacefully, and tried to forget what had happened that night. They all waited for the sun to rise.

---------

Hope you like it.

If you have any comments or complaints please review.

Wait for the next instalment.

/Crimsonpheonix271/


	6. Chapter 6 Grumpy Grummbling grump

Hey, sorry for taking so long to update. Came back from the dead, well almost. School was a pain, and then the holidays. Needed to get it out of my system.  
(hide's from the glare's)  
Here's the next instalment!   
Hey Goku say the damn disclamer, now... Or no cookies!  
Goku: Nooo! The cookies. Fine, Crimsonpheonix271 dosen't own Saiyuki or any of the caracter's....  
Me: Grab the Cookies and throw them.  
Goku: Nooooo! The cookies.  
Me: Okay onto the story.

---------------

From the outward perspective it looked like it was peaceful but from within they were arguing how to act tomorrow so the others could travel peacefully, and tried to forget what had happened that night. They all waited for the sun to rise.

--------------------

That morning, though they acted without diffrence there was a high tennsion in the air, so strong that even a knife wouldn't cut it. The complete silence that had fallen over the group was only broken by the thing that had caused it. "Ne, Sanzo, when are we going to the next town?" Asked Goku who still had his face stuck in his breakfast. "Not sure" replied the grumpy grummbling grump. (A/N Repeat after me, Grumpy Grummbling Grump. YaY) They all just looked at Hakkai, who just ignored them and continued drinking his coffee.

Hakkai's Pov  
I think we all just realised how good of an actor Goku is, it was as if what happened yesterday was never there. He realised that they were still looking at him for his answer. "I'm not so sure eather, actually, I think we should just continue west". He noticed that the other's were trying to read Goku like he was a locked book, and nothing was going to open it.

Though little did Hakkai know, he had just thought the same thought's as the other two.

"Ne, why are you staring at me?" Goku asked.

Sanzo's Pov

I had tried to ignore him, but that didn't seem to work. I still remembered what had happened yesterday.

------- Flashback ---------

_I was standing outside his door. "__Ne, Sanzo what's wrong?" __He asked, like he didn't already know. "I could ask what was going on but it think I've got a pretty good idea, you think I could be right" After i said that a look of understanding seemed to adorn his face. He let me in then, if I had know what was to happen then i would have just turned around and forgoten the whole incident._

_After he let me in_

"_Don't you even try to lie to my face, when I've been with you long enough to know what's going on, so don't even try." I stated, trying to make Goku talk, as it was hard to make him talk about anything important. _"_How long have you known, Ne?" Goku asked with complentating look in his eye's as if he was trying to work something out. He could tell that Goku was starting to remove his mask, by the tone of his voice. _"_Drop the stupid Act, you stupid saru, I know you well enough so give it a rest will you? At least Act your age when you're around me or ill whack you again"_

"_Why"_

_That one question was the hardest to answer, as he didn't know why he had it up in the first place. _"_Its just easier this way when i've got to live with three gloomy guys. You don't know how hard it is to not knock your daylights everything they start something. I know you all have dark pasts, so do I but you don't see me sulking every time it starts to rain of when they say something about there hair or eyes. I just wish that you all could at least accept it a little and learn to move on."_

_Goku was starting to piss him off, the damn monkey didn't know anything at all. _"_You don't understand it at all" His voice dripping with venom._

"_Hmpf, you all seem to think you all have the worst lives there could be, well let me tell you something your lives aren't as bad as they seem and someday you will understand Sanzo." Sanzo could tell that the monkey was starting to get annoyed as well, but he didn't care. He delt like he had to vent his anger, so he brought out his paper fan and was about to whack Goku over the head._

"_Don't even think about it, Sanzo. If you do, you will regret it." Goku said. Sanzo stopped in suprise, this was the first time the monkey had ever thretened him. Most people would never think of thretening him and Goku was at the top of the list, the bloody monkey saw him as a god for fucks sake._

_Sanzo noticed that the monkkey was completely serious now, all sign's of amusment were gone and in it's place was a look that people wouldn't think Goku could pull off. He was starting to look his age, like an over 500 year old God. (A/N Not sure what he is exactly) _"_If you say anything about this to the others, you will not get of lightly. Swear it, now."Goku said with pure attority, like he had complete control over him._

_Sanzo was about to respond, but the look in the monkey's face scared the shit out of him. He could tell that Goku wouldn't take any argument's. _"_I...I...I swear" was all that he could mutter, as he was to scared of him in front of him. The way he looked now made Homura and the other's look tiny. His eye's seemed to old and wize to be in that 13 year old body, over 500 he corected himself, though he looked young he was the oldest in the group._

_As Goku started to walk out of the room he ha dwalked over to the seat next to the window, trying to compose himself before Gojyo came in. He knew the threat was really and he didn't want to see what the monkey would do if they found out._

_--------End of Flash Back-------_

_After Gojyo had come and Hakkai came ranning he realised that hakkai had see Goku as he was frightened, he knew that he was going to talk to Hakkai about Goku, and he really didn't want to. Not just for his safty but for the secrets that it would bring up, as Goku has many hidden mistery's that are not for people to know. Not even Sanzo knew of them all, the one's he know of, scared him. With what he knew it was suprising that he hadn't cracked yet._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Goku: Thanks for reading (Crunch)_

_Me: Hey stop eatng my coooookies!_

_Waaaaaah_

_(Cough) Ohh, Reviews, REVIEWS, **REVIEWS**.  
Plesase? (Goku Does PuppyEye's)_

_For people who can resist, your evil._

_Well so long for now._


	7. AN

I'm going to rewrite this as it really isn't up to standards, I hope it will be better than this try.  
Sorry for everyone who was waiting and im sorry for not updating for such a long period of time.

Crimsonpheonix271


End file.
